just a dream
by Kindred01
Summary: Harry believes he's gone insane that the death of his Godfather has drove him nuts.


Harry decide he was crazy, since the death of his God Father and Voldemort trying to get into his head. But he really started when Dumbledore shipped back to the Dursley when he had nothing but dreams he didn't know it they were bad dreams he guess to some it would be a nightmare, it's not always the same but it ends the same away with him and the dark lord having sex.

Most of these dreams start in his room, he would be a sleep curled up under the thread bare blanket when a figure would bloom from the shadows and stood tall towering over the sleeping teen. The man's face was pale if any one saw him in the streets they would think he was a vampire, with his red eyes and pitch black hair but the man was nothing like a vampire. He reached out with his long fingers and ran them down Harry's cheek feeling the soft hum of magic coming from him as it called out to him. He smiled as he ran his fingers down the teen's neck and watched the boy roll onto his back and laid there like a sacrifice. He took this moment to see the boy's beauty the way his hair fanned on the pillow like an unholy halo the bright red lips and the faint tear tracks down his cheeks, he moved his hand back and then brought it down striking the teen's face.

Harry bolted up right holding his stinging cheek as he looked up half expecting to see his uncle but instead saw the last person in the world "Fuck!" Harry gasped, as he looked at the Dark Lord "It's just a dream." He whispers to himself

"You would like to believe that wouldn't you Harry." Voldemort chuckled as he reached out and grabbed Harry by his hair and pulled him close to himself

"Ahhh!" Harry cried out as he swung his fists hitting the Dark Lord in the jaw. Voldemort stumbled back and let go of Harry's hair. The teen ran to the bed room door and found it locked from the outside he pulled on the door handle and started banging on it, a cold chuckle behind him made him stop and breath heavily against the wooden frame before he turn turned around and looked at the man stand up clicking his jaw.

"Oh my dear Raven if that is how you want to play this." He smirked as he black handed the teen making Harry fall into the wardrobe by the bed room door.

Voldemort was wearing his lord ring when he hit Harry and it left a long cut along his cheek, he pulled his hand up and looked at the blood on his ring and hand and licked it off as he watched Harry hold his cheek before looking at the blood on his hand "I don't know how you got in here but the Order will…

"Will what? Be here to save you, I hardly think so." Harry looked at him with wide eyes as Voldemort grabbed him again and pushed him to the wall. Harry's head bounced off the wall making him see stars, he had to close his eyes to stop himself from feeling dizzy only to open them moments later when he hear his oversized t-shirt get ripped open

"S…Stop!" Harry groaned as he felt the bitter cold air hit his skin. Harry lean against the wall and watched as the Dark Lord pulled out his wand and dragged it down Harry's neck smiling at they away his Adam's apple bobbed up and down, moving it slowly down the teen's front

"Crucio!" He said, Harry let out a scream and fell to the floor.

It was over quickly Voldemort took the curse off him and pulled him back up onto his feet before crashed his lips on to Harry's red bleeding lips. Harry gasped as he felt the man's lips attacked his mouth "Ummmm…" The dark haired moaned as he tried to push the Dark Lord's off him but the man won't move, he held Harry up and attacked the teen's lips as he ripped the rest of Harry's clothes off leaving Harry naked in front of him. Voldemort moved his mouth down Harry's neck and sucked on the bobbing Adam's apple getting a wonderful moan out of the teen "T…Tom stop!" Harry begged as he called the man's muggle name out as he rolled his head the other away as he felt the mouth move over his neck the red eyed man's teeth scrapping along the teen skin leaving marks

"Why should I?" Voldemort chuckled as he moved to look into those kill green eyes

"You hate me! You just Crusio m…" Harry stopped when Voldemort chuckled and squeezed Harry's half hard member "Ahhh!" He cried out

"I do hate you and I also love you. It's odd isn't it that only person in the world I want to touch is my enemy." He purred as he took a step back and looked at the naked form in front of him "Dumbledore's little weapon." He smirked

"Dumbledore can eat my shit." Harry hissed as he felt the Dark Lord move his hand quickly along his member making him whimper

"Oh finely seeing the old man's true light are we? Good my Raven." He smirked as he swung Harry around sending the teen into the wall before he dropped onto the bed.

Before Harry knew it he was waking up to the sound of his own heart beat in his ears, the sun was streaming through the window lighting the room up, Harry sat up and blinked at the room seeing nothing out of place the wardrobe door wasn't buckled there was no blood on the floor or the bed. Harry then looked down at himself to see he was still wearing the same clothes as he went to bed with last night and there wasn't a scratch on him "It was just a dream." He laughed shakily "Oh god I dreamed I got fucked by the Dark Lord…and liked it?" Harry shivered as he remembered every moment of it "God I am insane." He groaned as he fell back onto the bed.

The next night he just prayed to sleep through the night without any nightmares or crazy weird sex dreams about a crazy mass murdering psychopath fucking ruthlessly. He had gotten a black eye and a few bruises from his cousin and his friends and he's just want to sleep and let his magic heal him. No sooner as his head hit the pillow he was a sleep and his dreams began again. Voldemort's stood at the foot Harry's bed, he smirked as he took his wand out and jabbed it into Harry's hip and shocked him. "Ahhh fuck!" Harry screamed as he looked up at the pale face man "WHAT IS YOUR FUCKING ISSUE!" He yelled, Voldemort frowned at the boy's language so he slapped him

"Don't use that language around me Harry." He hissed as he grabbed Harry's throat and leaned down, Harry just laid there looking up at him with wide eyes as he felt the long finger curled around his throat.

Voldemort trailed his free hand down Harry's front moving under his shirt feeling the warm skin, the dark haired teen shivered as he felt the cool hand of the man rub circles on his skin and every so often dipping under the hem of the PJ bottom. Harry let out a moan as he felt the Dark Lord drop his head and kisses him and the teen found himself kissing back just as hard as the man above him "Ahhh T…Tom!" He moaned as the pale hand sliped under the Pj's bottoms and boxers as grasped the teen's member. Voldemort pulled back and looked down at Raven hair beauty and smiled

"Who do you belong to Harry?"

"Y…You." He whispered, "My lord." He gasped feeling a buzz of magic along his skin.

These dreams went on for the rest of the holiday each one more or less the same, Harry would wake up to see the Dark Lord hovering over him. Most of the time it was violent and he could swear he could feel each cut each slapped and hit made when Tom attacked him. Harry would shiver every time he thought about how it felt when the Dark Lord would push himself into Harry and spilt him open as he fucked him before spilling his seed inside of him and every time Tom filled him he would ask Harry who he belonged to and the teen would cry out 'him'. But Harry was sure they were until he started back at Hogwarts.

It was three months down the line when he knew something was really off, the strange sex dreams become different since he went back to Hogwarts. After a two weeks of throwing up every morning and to the smell of pumpkin juice he went to see Poppy. Harry started to call her Poppy as he always seem to be in the hospital wing at some point. "Poppy?" The grey haired Med-Witch walked out of her office and looked at the green eye boy standing there

"What have you done now?" She asked him, Harry smiled and shook his head

"Nothing that I know off, but I have been sick for the last two weeks." Poppy frowned pointed him to one of the beds.

When she was over to see him, she found Harry half asleep "Oh no Mr Potter sleep on your own time, now come on sit up." Harry yawned and sat up looking at her

"Sorry I just feel so tried all the time." He smiled sleepily, the Med-Witch hummed as she stood there

"Anything else odd?" Harry rubbed his eyes and thought for a moment

"I found myself over emotional." Harry whispered as he looked down at his hands "And the smell of Pumpkin juice and cook egg make me feel sick, top that I fell like eat most of the time."

"Well you do need to eat more." She muttered, before clapping her hands "Right I need to ask you some more questions, it nothing to worry about. Have you been sexual active?" She asked, Harry eyes widen and shook his head "Harry?" She warded, she gave her a sideways glance

"Only in my dreams, Oh maybe once when my Cousin's friend thought I would be easy." Harry said, Poppy looked at him with a raised eyes brow "He was an older friend of Dudley's and I was just turned 14 and if it wasn't for Tonk's he would have gotten what he wanted." The med-witch looked shocked and shook her head as she squeezed Harry's hand

"I hope this boy doesn't bother you anymore?" She asked

"No he got picked up by the police for attacking a 16 year old boy 6 months ago he's in prison."

Poppy stood there and shook her head, she really did hate where Dumbledore placed Harry, "Just laid down Harry I am going to run some tests." She said with a warm smile, Harry nodded and laid down and let her waved over him. After a minutes she stop "Oh." She said

"Oh? What oh? Oh as in bad oh?" Harry asked in panic, as he sat up. Poppy looked at Harry

"Harry you're pregnant." She tells him. For a moment Harry just looked at her before he started laughing

"You're joking? Come on I need to have sex for that right?" He asked "And I'm a boy!" She rolled her eyes at him

"You're a wizard." Was all she said as she handed the parchment with the results, Harry took the paper and looked at it

'3 months and 2 weeks

Sex: Boy

Mother: Harry James Potter-Black

Father: Tom Marvolo Riddle'

Harry just gasped as he looked at the other name on the parchment…It wasn't a dream oh god… he thought as he sat there, he looked up at Poppy as he felt suddenly scared for himself and his child "Please don't tell Dumbledore." Harry begged

"I have to tell him, you are student and only 16 and if you don't remember having sex with someone then it only lead to one thing in my mind." Harry bite his lips and looked down at his stomach

"When you do can you not tell him who the father is. He won't like who it is." Harry whispered as he looked up at her again, the grey haired woman smiled softly at him and squeezed his shoulder

"Of course. Why don't you go back to your dorm room and rest?" Harry nodded and hopped off the bed and walked out the hospital room.

He stood in his dorm room his hand touching his stomach, he was scared he had seen what length Dumbledore will do to keep things the way he wanted it. The old man didn't like how Remus and Sirius was getting so close again and he really didn't like it when he found out that Remus had ran off when Sirius died. Harry didn't blame the wolf for running off he just wished he took Harry with him. "I can't stay here." He whispered to himself as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. He walked over to his trunk and pulled out his invisibility cloak, map and other items he wished to keep.

He knocked on Snape's office door and waited for the man to answer, it seem it took for ever for an answer to filter through the door "Enter!" Came the cold voice, Harry walked before closing the door and throwing his cloak off "Professor I need your help." Harry said

"Potter, what do you want? And shouldn't you be in class" Snape sneered, Harry let out a puff of air as he looked at the man

"I need to know whose side you're on please, I know you hate me but this is important my child's life is in danger." Snape's eyes narrowed at him before he stood up

"Your child?"

"I'm pregnant and I terrified that Dumbledore will try and kill him." Snape shook his head and stood in front of Harry before looking at a scared boy, for once he see a boy that needs help and not James Potter.

"Who's the father?"

"Voldemort." He whispered

"Potter…"

"I'm not making it up sir! I thought it was just dreams that I was going insane or something but it must have been real." He said "I let the Dark Lord fuck me." He whispered, Snape looked at him and sighed before he walked over to the fire place

I'm glad you seeing Dumbledore in a new light." Snape said

"That is what he said, the first time…" Harry stopped and looked away

"Come with me I will take you to him." Harry looked up at him with wide eyes "Come on along Potter!" Harry rolled his eyes as he walked over to the fire place and walked inside next to Snape "MALFOY MANOR!" Snap said loudly, as Harry turned to look at him at him.

The Dark Lord had been sat in his office smiling to himself, he knew it won't be long before Harry come's to him begging for protection from his lover and Tom will give Harry everything that Dumbledore has denied him the pregnancy potion was tip of ice burg to hopeful send harry over to him. The fire place roared into life as two figures appeared making his smile grow as he saw Harry was standing next to his spy. Snape got down onto one knee and lowered his head "My Lord." He said

"Severus you shock me, I never thought for a moment you would being me my little Raven." He smirked as he reached out to Harry letting the teen take his hand.

"He came to me my Lord asking for my help." Voldemort smirked widen as he warped his long fingers around Harry's hand and pulled him close

"Did you now?" He asked looking at the dark haired teen, Harry nodded

"I did." Harry said

"Severus you may leave us, tell no one where Harry." Snape rose and bowed

"Of course my Lord the truth will never leave my lips." He said before disappearing though the fire place once again.

Voldemort lead Harry over to the dark green sofa and sat him down looking at the teen's pale skin in the light from the window "Are you hungry?"

"Y…Yeah." Harry said quietly he still didn't met his eyes, Tom sighed and hooked his fingers under Harry's chin and made him look up at him

"Don't hid from Raven, you came to me didn't you? What is wrong? It has to be something of impotence to make you leave the whole light side behind to come to your lover?" Harry shifted his eyes as he sorted through his thoughts

"I've been sick for two weeks every morning, I didn't know what it was so I went to see Poppy and she told me I was pregnant." Harry looked back at into his red eyes and watched him, Voldemort face broke out into a smile

"Perfect." He whispered

"What? You're not mad?" Harry asked

"No of course not I have an heir and my equal is finely where he belongs with me." He told him

"W…Well I'm mad." The teen said "You made me believe I was dreaming. I submitted to you I let you use me, you hit me cut me choked me! So I am bloody mad at you for make me think I was going insane and…and for knocking me up." Harry told him as he pulled away from him. Voldemort chuckled at him and put his hand into his robes and pulled out a small box and placed it on the raven haired teen's leg "What's that?" He asked

"To prove to you that I just don't want you for your body, tho it is a nice body." He smirked, Harry picked up the green box and open it

"T…Tom!" Harry gasped as he took out the ring.

The Dark Lord took the silver ring out of Harry's hands and started to place it on Harry's ring finger "Tell me you belong to me?" Tom asked him, green orbs looked up into blood red eyes and he nodded

"I…I belong to Tom Riddle." Harry said as he felt his voice shake as the ring slipped on letting Tom's magic hum around Harry sealing itself around him.

"I belong to Harry Potter." Voldemort said as he handed another ring to Harry and let him slide it on his ring finger. Harry smiled at him and smiled at him letting the Dark Lord warp his arms around him pulling him onto his lap and kissed him.


End file.
